1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic snap lock which utilizes a permanent magnet. The magnetic snap lock can be used on handbags, pocketbooks, etc. and comprises a female part having a permanent magnet and a male part which is attracted to the female part for magnetically attracting and locking the two parts together.
2. Discussion of the Background
Magnetic locks having male and female parts and using the attraction of a permanent magnet are known. The conventional devices rely upon the strength of the magnetic attraction for achieving the locking of the male and female parts together. However some of the, conventional magnetic locking devices have drawbacks in that they are complicated in structure and in some cases do not provide for a sufficient magnetic attraction to assure an effective locking of the parts to be locked. Additionally, the structure of some conventional magnetic locks makes it difficult to properly align the male and female members.
Also, in some conventional magnetic locks, the mass of the plate on the female member is relatively small and thereby permits a magnetic leakage. This magnetic leakage can adversely effect surrounding items such as credit cards.